


Getting lost in the dark

by Feralstuck



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Breeding, F/M, Feralstuck, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 23:17:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13669344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feralstuck/pseuds/Feralstuck
Summary: Karkat rushes to warn Feferi about brooding season, the two take refuge in a cave to avoid conflict but quickly succumb to their own desires for each other.





	1. Get lost

Shallow waters left much of the reef in sight with spiraling corals sprouting from the jagged rocks of the beach. Both moons shone high among the starry sky, bathing the land in light. Even the smallest of crustaceans foraging in the sands were illuminated this night. The seas were calm for now, skies cleared of clouds, and winds whispering among the distant trees as if they were spreading secrets. The seasons were changing. Change is always inevitable, as inevitable as the setting suns and rising moons, the leaves morphing from green to red as the winters settle in, or even the metamorphosis from adolescence to adulthood. Life and blood ever changing to adapt to the new struggles that only time will tell.

Was it the glimmer in the stars? The scent of evening dew? It was hard to be certain, but something definitely felt much different this sweep. Change was in the air, you could practically smell it. And though the feelings that had welled within you were new and even a bit alien, they were, in other words.... Exciting.

Living on the beach wasn't ideal, you'd much prefer the deep waters of the ocean floor for comforts sake but you couldn't risk being found by The Empress herself. She had a strict bloodlust for other Tyrians; it was practically unheard of that any besides Her Imperiousness herself made it to adulthood. Her pride simply wouldn't allow it. She could not stand the thought of any troll of her caste usurping her power, which in her mind was the only inevitable outcome to leaving any alive.

You should have been afraid, you knew of your castes history through the whispered glubs of your shared lusus, but instead of fear you felt a deep pity for your forebearer. To live such a long unending life completely alone? It was one of the saddest things you could have imagined. You figure however that it would be best not to dwell on those thoughts...

It was too beautiful of a night to waste on contemplating the all too trivial.

Instead your attention was drawn from the incoming tide to the familiar sound of a particularly loud troll drawing nearer. Your ears perked up, tail flitting about in anticipation. It had been quite awhile since you'd seen him, he didn't like getting too close to the water. Violent merciless sea dwellers likely lurking beneath, he rarely voyaged anywhere remotely close to the beach unless in the company of a 'friend'. You didn't understand what he could be so afraid of, he seemed fully capable of defending himself.

You weren't like them in the least. You were not even slightly bloodthirsty like sea dwellers were infamously renowned for, sometimes you wonder if you were hatched the right caste.

You decided to get up from your perch atop the jagged rocks peeking up from the crashing waves, save him some trouble. Bounding from boulder to boulder until you landed on the beach, grains of sand between your clawed toes. Turning to him as he padded up, you gasp in astonishment at the lithe troll standing before you.

Was it really? Karkat? He looked so much different from the last time you'd seen him, he had to have grown a couple inches because he was looking down on you for once in your life. His patterns had changed completely like he finally grew into his adult markings, and his fur and hair was longer too. You stared at his body so long it was almost awkward, he'd really come into his own, grown up even, and before you?! It took you so long to take in you didn't even notice his eyes as he stared intently at you.

"FEFERI. WHAT IN THE EVERLOVING FUCK ARE YOU DOING OUT HERE? DO YOU KNOW HOW DANGEROUS IT IS TO BE OUT ALONE DURING THIS TIME?"

"W)(-w)(at are you glubbing about? I'm out )(ere all t)(e time, almost every nig)(t! T)(e real question is w)(at are YOU doing out )(ere alone?"

"NO. NOPE. JUST STOP. YOU WILL NOT TURN THIS AROUND ON ME, I'M THE ONE ASKING THE QUESTIONS AND IT WILL BE ME WHO GETS THE ANSWERS."

")(onestly I don't really know w)(at you're talking about! Could you enlig)(ten me?" You purse your lips as you awaited an explanation.

"OH COME ON. YOU CAN'T BE THAT OBLIVIOUS, CAN YOU? CAN'T YOU FEEL IT?" You shake your head 'no' and shrug your shoulders in honest confusion.

"IT'S BROODING SEASON. IT'S THE TIME TO PAIL OR BE PAILED, OR EVEN IMPALED IF YOU CATCH MY DRIFT. SOME OF THE MOST DANGEROUS TROLLS ARE ON THE PROWL AND THEY HAVE NO QUALMS OVER WHICH UNLUCKY TROLL THEY STUMBLE ACROSS. YOU SHOULD BE HIDING!" His brows were furrowed and he had a deep look of concern on his face.

"Woa)(, slow down Karkat! I'm FIN-E! I've B-E-EN fine! Nofins )(appened yet, I )(aven't even seen any otter trolls lately, except you." You put your hands up and gesture for him to calm down.

"EITHER THE GODS GRACED YOU WITH THE ABILITY TO AVOID CONFLICT OR YOU'RE PLAGUED BY EXTREMELY CONVENIENT DUMB LUCK. REGARDLESS, WE SHOULD GET OUT OF PLAIN SIGHT. I'D RATHER NOT GET SUCKED INTO SOME UNWANTED PITCH AFFECTIONS FROM A BUNCH OF MINDLESS HORNY FUCKS INTENT ON GETTING THEIR FREAK ON." He gently takes you by the hand and leads you away from the open beach, inland through the trees where eventually you come to a series of caves hidden within the dense leafy brush. Most creatures would have trouble navigating, even on nights as bright as this one, but your night vision was so well developed you didn't have any problems.

"Do you come )(ere often? It seems like you know t)(is place pretty well, and you look a lot more comfortable )(ere." With how bright it was outside from the glimmer of the moons the cave you'd entered had gotten exceedingly darker the deeper in he took you, so much that your bioluminescence started to illuminate the walls. A dim fuchsia glow danced across your skin, a natural defense mechanism to cope with the pitch darkness at the bottom of the sea. Still, it worked just as well within this deep rocky crevice you took refuge in.

"YEAH I GUESS. THIS IS WHERE I COME EVERY SWEEP TO AVOID THE HAVOK FROM BROODING SEASON. I'M SURPRISED YOU WERE EVEN OUT THERE, DO YOU EVEN REMEMBER LAST SEASON THIS HAPPENED?" Noticing the glow he lets go of your hand, but avoided eye contact with you, venturing even deeper as you followed closely behind.

"No, I don't recall. I don't even know w)(en it )(appened last time!" You had made it to the end of the cave, it led to a relatively large room underground. A few piles of rocks and sticks were neatly placed on the floor, and Karkat went straight for them. Picking up a few sticks he started positioning them to start a fire.

"DAMN. WELL SINCE I'M ASSUMING NO ONE ELSE HAS TOLD YOU MUCH ABOUT THE CHIRP BEASTS AND THE BEES I GUESS THAT LEAVES ME TO LET YOU IN ON ALL THE DIRTY DETAILS." He sighs but keeps his full attention on making cinders with the sticks and branches he had collected. Why was he so intent on looking away from you? You try not to think too hard about it and take a seat next to him, wrapping your arms around your knees as you sit, tail curled around.

"I'M SURE YOU'RE OBVIOUSLY VERY FAMILIAR WITH HOW THE QUADRANT SYSTEM WORKS SO I AM NOT EVEN GOING TO DELVE INTO THOSE SUBJECTS SEPARATELY, BUT BROODING SEASON IS ENTIRELY BASED OFF OF THE NECESSITY TO PROCREATE WITH EITHER REDROM OR BLACKROM PARTNERS. PREFERABLY BOTH FOR THOSE WHO ARE ABLE, BUT EVEN JUST ONE PAILING SESSION IS GOOD ENOUGH TO AVOID CERTAIN DEATH FROM INABILITY TO CONTRIBUTE TO THE GENETIC SLURRY REQUIRED TO CREATE THE NEXT GENERATION." You had an inkling something felt a little off lately but you had no idea this was why.

"TROLLS GO THROUGH BROODING SEASON ONCE A SWEEP, JUVENILES TYPICALLY HIDE AND WAIT IT OUT FOR OBVIOUS REASONS, THEY DON'T GO THROUGH THE HORMONAL CHANGES SO THEY DON'T GET THE URGES TO PARTICIPATE LIKE FULLY GROWN ADULTS DO. IT'S TERRIFYING, ALMOST BRUTAL SOMETIMES. TROLLS LOSE THEMSELVES, THEY CAN'T THINK CLEARLY, THEY CHANGE INTO BEASTS PRACTICALLY JUST READY TO GET OFF ON ALMOST ANYTHING. IT'S A WONDER HOW SO MANY MAKE IT OUT ALIVE WITH HOW PRIMAL THEY CAN GET, I SWEAR YOU'VE NEVER SEEN A BLOODIER BLACKROM THAN ONE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE RUT." It all started to make perfect sense, the odd feelings you had been having, the strange calls in the nights. You were finally experiencing your first real brooding season, your body was going through its final stages readying itself for adulthood, and this was a sign you had finally matured.

"EVERYONE'S BEEN ACTING COMPLETELY DIFFERENT, BUT I KNOW THEY CAN'T HELP IT. THEY SAY YOUR FIRST SEASON IS TYPICALLY THE WORST, BODY CHEMISTRY ADJUSTING AND ALL THAT. THAT'S WHY I'M HERE. I'M AVOIDING THE LUST INDUCED CHAOS. WHEN I SMELLED YOUR SCENT I WAS WORRIED YOU'D GOTTEN CAUGHT UP IN IT LIKE SO MANY OTHERS. BUT NO, YOU JUST SAT ON THE BEACH WATCHING THE FISH OR SOMETHING STUPID LIKE THAT AND BLISSFULLY IGNORING THE WORLD AROUND YOU." He'd finally managed to get enough ash and cinders that it only took a few deep breaths for the embers to catch the pile of wood on fire, properly illuminating the hollow as the flames grew.

"I wasn't ignoring anyfin, I was s)(rimply trying to figure out w)(y everyfin felt so off lately." You gently swipe at him with your long finned tail.

"I'M SERIOUS, FEFERI. I WAS FUCKING WORRIED ABOUT YOU." He finally turns to look you in the eyes, like slits, his pupils peered deeply, piercing almost as if they looked into your soul.

"O)(... I )(ad no idea w)(at was going on. I've been keeping to myself lately, after noticing everyone else was starting to act kind of strange. I didn't know w)(at to t)(ink, or do. It's a good t)(ing you found me or I could )(ave been fis)(food!" You attempt to lighten the mood, he was so overprotective and serious right now it really wasn't his character.

"IT'S NOT LIKE IT WAS HARD OR ANYTHING. YOUR SCENT IS THE STRONGEST ONE OUT THERE, I AM ABSOLUTELY FLABBERGASTED THAT I'M THE FIRST ONE TO FIND YOU." The light from the flames flickered as they grew larger, embers starting to dance above, smoke escaping through ventilated rocks in the ceiling.

"Really?!" You were shocked to hear that, you'd bathed regularly, almost too much even.

"UH, YEAH. YOU REEKED OF PHEROMONES, AND STILL DO. EVEN IF A TROLL WASN'T IN RUT THAT SCENT IS ALL IT WOULD TAKE TO INDUCE HEAT. IT'S PRACTICALLY AN APHRODISIAC. THE HIGHER THE BLOOD CASTE THE STRONGER THE SCENT, NORMALLY." It was hard to tell, but it almost looked like Karkat was blushing, almost embarrassed to tell you the truth.

"W)(at about you? If it's so potent t)(en w)(y aren't you affected by it?" Now that you think about it you couldn't actually smell anything abnormal about him, even though he'd aged since you last met he didn't seem at all affected by brooding season.

"WHO'S SAYING I'M NOT? I AM UTTERLY ENTRENCHED IN THIS SHIT. THERE'S NO ESCAPING IT. I'M JUST BETTER AT CONTROLLING MYSELF AND THESE PRIMAL URGES. JUST BECAUSE I FEEL THIS WAY DOESN'T MEAN I HAVE TO ACT ON IT." He almost sounded offended, but there was something deeper he was hiding.

"Relax! I'm not saying you )(ave to act on anyfin, I just couldn't tell t)(at you were being affected at all. You seem freakis)(ly normal, I don't even smell a difference." You scoot a little closer to him and sniff at him curiously.

"HEY, KNOCK IT OFF. TRUST ME FEFERI I AM...ANYTHING BUT NORMAL. THAT'S WHY I AVOID THIS STUPID SEASON." He started acting pretty defensive and shuffled away from you. He still had an air of fear about him, you could feel it. You give him soft look of concern and hesitantly reach to comfort him. You wondered if he was still fighting the effects of brooding season pheromones?

"Karkat you don't )(ave to worry around me. I'm not )(ere to judge you, )(urt you, or turn you in. )(ell you rescued M-E from t)(e nonsense out t)(ere! I would )(ave no idea w)(at was going on if you )(adn't told me. You know you can trust me." You managed to rest your palm on his shoulder, and finally he turns to you, close enough that you were able to see his eyes clearly, filled in with his blood color. An unholy shade of scarlet red. You gasp, understanding his fear immediately, his caste wasn't even on the hemospectrum. His mere existence was grounds for culling, he would have been considered an abomination. You feel tears start to form, and you grab him into a tight hug.

"FEF..." He's taken off guard, not expecting this reaction from a Fuchsia Blood.

"Oh my god, Karkat! W)(y didn't you tell me sooner? I would )(ave )(elped you... I know better t)(an anyone t)(e need to )(ide because of your caste. It's no wonder you )(id yourself away like t)(is..."

"IT'S FINE... YOU DON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT ME. I CAN HANDLE MYSELF, I HAVE THIS LONG HAVEN'T I PRINCESS?" You could feel his heartbeat start to race after the embrace, his skin growing hot. "YOU CAN LET GO NOW." Releasing him from the hug, he looks embarrassed, flush in the face. He attempted to brush it off, sighing in relief as if your hold on him was going to make him crack.

"I just want you to be safe, you've been my friend for so long. And t)(inking about you being culled... It's scary, Karkat! I never realized )(ow vulnerable you were, one scrape, or cut, or...or..." You rattled off all the possibilities in your head and he gently grabbed your wrists to snap your attention back to him.

"STOP FRETTING OVER ME. WE CAN RIDE THIS OUT TOGETHER UNTIL THE SEASON PASSES AND WE'LL BOTH BE FINE. JUST CLAM DOWN." He spoke with such seriousness, but you couldn't help but giggle at the pun he threw in. He even cracked a slight smile. "SEE? THAT'S MUCH BETTER."  
He still had a hold of you, his expression softened as he looked at you almost longingly. "YOU... REALLY GREW UP." You feel your own cheeks start to blush, fins folding back shyly as he acknowledged your growth.

"So did you! I barely even recognized you, Karkat." His stare was unbroken, yet caring, hands moving from your wrists to wrap around your clenched fists, delicately running his thumbs over your fingers. ")(ey, Karkat...?"

He broke your sentence unexpectedly when his lips pressed tightly to yours, his breath hot and heavy. Your eyes grew wide before lulling into half lidded content as you enjoyed yourself. Butterflies filled your stomach, and though it was probably just hormones talking this felt entirely too good to be true.

Pulling away he lets go of you and covers his face with his hands in shock, all of his fur and feathers stand on end, "OH MY FUCK. I AM SO SORRY, THAT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN. PRETEND IT DIDN'T HAPPEN."

Now you were really confused. "It's alrig)(t! Really! It was actually really... nice. It felt rig)(t even." You scratched the back of your head and smiled reassuringly.

"NO, IT'S NOT. I LOST CONTROL OF MYSELF FOR A MOMENT THERE. I SHOULDN'T HAVE KISSED YOU. YOU'RE PRACTICALLY ROYALTY." He shakes his head, trying to kick the unwanted feelings out of it. "I CANNOT FUCKING BELIEVE I LET MY GODDAMN GUARD DOWN." You could feel his apprehension and avoidance, the internal struggle your species was faced with was more than unfair and you would never blame him for it. You felt it gnawing at you too, the deep cravings of affection.

"T)(is isn't you, it's w)(at t)(e season is doing to you. Don't blame yourself for it, especially w)(en I enjoyed it. I'd even do it again!" Glancing back at him he continues hiding behind his palms, "Look, I get w)(y you're afraid. I know exactly w)(at it's like to be a paria)(, but w)(atever is going on between us? Rig)(t now? I don't want it to stop. -Even if it's just... temporary, I'm )(appy I'm )(ere wit)( you. Let's just start tonig)(t over! No fear, or worries, just two friends t)(at enjoy eac)( ot)(ers company. T)(ere's not)(ing wrong wit)( t)(at is t)(ere?" You tug at one of his hands and he peers at you from behind it, still a bit anxious but you could tell it was finally starting to wane and his yearning desire smoldered in his scarlet irises.

"I'VE BEEN FIGHTING MY OWN INSTINCTS FOR SO LONG, I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN IF I GIVE IN TO THESE FEELINGS..."

"ARE YOU SURE?" He seemed concerned but he awkwardly scritched at the back of his head in anticipation of your answer.

"Crabs)(oalutely." Karkat chuckles and appears to be put at ease, his tensed body has since relaxed, and his tail twitches playfully brushing against yours.


	2. In the dark

You're still on all fours while he sits just a bit taller, but you're able to get close enough to greet him properly. Butting your forehead into his chest then beginning to rub your cheeks into his short fur (Much like a cat to a friendly hand), taking in his subtle sweet scent and imprinting him with your own. Feeling his hands gently pet your hair and the beat of his heart quicken its pace yet again the longer you nuzzle into him. Karkat buries his own face in your long curly black locks of hair and takes in a deep breath of your aroma.

"You're so soft and warm..." Motioning up from his torso to his ears, appropriately tuned in to your hushed voice.

"FEFERI, YOU ARE SO SWEET I COULD SMELL IT FROM A MILE AWAY." He grins and turns his face to nuzzle into yours directly, pressing his cheek against yours. He leans towards you and you follow his lead.

His hands find their way to your body, gently exploring every inch of your smooth skin. Your lips find their way to his jawline and pepper kisses along it until finally planting a smooch on his lips. His pupils dilate and he reciprocates this time, unable to pull away even if he wanted to. Instead he pushes towards you further, delicately leading you to lie on your back as you stare half lidded up at him. He traces a claw from your chin and down your neck, trailing between your breasts, it makes you shudder. Your tail flicks about excitedly and his slowly starts to curl around it, incapacitating its movement. His fingers slowly work their way to the gills along your ribs, carefully feeling along the tightly closed gill slits, you break your kiss to quietly gasp as he caressed such a sensitive place.

"DOES THAT FEEL GOOD?" He asked, and you nod in response. "GOOD..." His motions were confident, like he knew what he wanted, even though you were certain he'd never done this before. If he was giving into his instincts then they certainly knew exactly what to do. Karkat presses his body to yours, the heat he gave off warmed you, reaching up to bring his face back to yours, he tilts his head to kiss you again, deeper this time. He lightly nips at your bottom lip causing your luminescent markings glow brighter, so both you and the fire illuminate the dark recesses of the cave.

Karkat gently grabs your wrists and presses them to the ground beside you, straddling your waist while you snog, his tongue teases your lips and you idly nip at it between each kiss. Your chest pushes against his with each breath as he restrains you, it drives you almost wild. Each smooch grows longer, and more passionate, and he enjoys every moment of it. Taking note of each time your luminescence flares, he can see what his actions do to you. You start to huff and buck your hips up to him to his surprise. Leaving your lips to peck along your chin and around to the sides of your neck where your other set of gills were, breath hitching immediately as soon as you feel his lips tickle along the slits. His grip tightens when your back arches against him, his tongue slips from his mouth and runs along your gills, teasing you until you fidget against him.

"A)(, t)(at tickles..!"

" I NEVER REALIZED SEA DWELLERS WERE SO SENSITIVE..." Releasing your hands he scoots himself down and kisses along your collar bones, brushing his lips against smooth flesh until he found the soft mound of your right breast. You weren't the most well endowed troll but Karkat didn't care, eagerly latching onto your nipple and sucking at it. Whimpers escape past your dark plump lips, unable to hold them back from the sensations of his mouth suckling at your tit. His right hand raises until you feel his fingers press into your mouth drowning out your whines and you latch right on to them, his left hand dives to massage at your needy pussy, his digits diving between the folds of your sex. He gets a feel for your bits without having to look at them, tracing every curve and fold, his fingertips are calloused and rough but his motions are controlled and gentle. Karkat uses his middle finger to draw small circles around your clit while his mouth leaves a noticeable hickey on your chest. His hand leaves your thirsty maw and Karkat watches you intently, almost like a wild predator, deciphering your expressions and reading your body language like a book.

"I never reelized land dwellers were so good wit)( t)(eir )(ands." Jesting at him, he smiles coyly and scoots even further down your body ,"W)(at are y-a)()(!" cut off by his eager lick as his tongue drags up your labia to your clit, it sends shivers up your spine and you arch reactively, nails digging into the ground below. Wet. It was what he was making you, with every taste. Each time he lapped at your sex his tongue taunted you. Tracing around the tiniest nooks and crannies within the folds of your pussy and giving a little suck and tug every now and again to stimulate you. It was tantalizing how good it felt, almost unreal, to be tended to so thoroughly you could hear his efforts below. Speaking was nearly impossible between your groans, the tingling sensation as his suckling increased the blood flow to your clit, heightening your sensitivity tenfold. Even licking at the slit of your nook as if his tongue wanted inside, you could feel it writhe and taste and flex at your opening but alas could barely extend passed your entrance. Exhaling heated breath from his nostrils, it warmed your loins, and he'd look up through messy bangs to watch you every now and again to gauge how well he was doing.

Your hand grabs a thick chunk of his hair and you hold him tightly in place, a good sign he was doing well, his tongue continued tasting every inch it could reach. "More! I need more!" You feel his teeth graze your flesh and his tongue attempt to pierce at your cunt, held back only by its lack of length. You feel close, unsure of what exactly, but still the urge is there. It isn't until you're pushed so close to the edge that he stops much to your dismay.

"WHATEVER YOU SAY, PRINCESS." He physically spreads your legs open and repositions himself, finally you see his erect bulge tinged red with his blood color as he lines his hips with yours. Sliding his surprisingly thick dick between your legs and rubbing the shaft along your clit as he frotted with you refusing to enter just yet. It was already slicked from his generous mouth and your own arousal, the ease of friction as it practically glided up and down with every stroke of his hips. You were already tingly from his tongue and to the point of begging but the pleasure of grinding against his warm cock was too good to resist. Karkat bites at his lip when the tip of his prick prods against your nook with slight resistance.

You're practically dripping with anticipation and desire but that barely helps his girthy head penetrate your pussy. You both let out a moan in unison as he slowly pushes within you, the further he goes the more you cry out to him. It's not as painful as you were anticipating but the experience is entirely new, gasping at the feeling of his appendage gradually stuffing itself inside you until his crotch is flush with yours. Once he's fully within you, he stops moving for a moment, taking it all in stride.The filling and stretching sensation of his thick member was alien and exciting, your legs wrap around him holding him tightly in place against you and Karkat takes his time to caress you tenderly.

Sweetly cupping your cheek and kissing you yet again. Your fins fold back, a submissive gesture as he passionately makes out with you, penetrating not only your nook but your mouth as well. You can literally taste yourself on him, the sweet flavors of your precum tainting his lips and tongue this time.

His hips begin to gyrate at a slow leisurely pace, withdrawing and barely inserting the head of his bulge with every thrust, agonizingly stretching and rubbing your inner walls. It was tantalizing. Divine even. Sensitive to every inch of him with how girthy he was. It didn't take long for your 'excitement' to slick his shaft enough that every movement is eased and more fluid.

Quickly your both become increasingly breathy, lips crashing together and parting away with each exhale brushing past your skin. Karkat's eyes saturated red with his blood contract into cat-like slits from their previously dilated state, his lulled sense of sensual longing forming into a biological urge to breed.

Moans quickly turn to groans as he steadily picks up the pace. His prehensile tail still restrains yours and his hands hold your waist in place as he starts losing himself, humping more aggressively than before. He lays it into you. Your bodies are so close together his heat is the only warmth you feel anymore, and it was even warmer than the fire. You notice his behavior change. What was yearning and passion has since been traded with impulse and primal lust. Losing himself in just how good it felt impaling you with his swollen dick.

Kisses turn into nips, lightly biting at your fins it stirs an animalistic side from deep within you. Your gentleness if forfeit the moment his nubby teeth press against your neck, your nails scraping down his back. Karkat let's out a pleasured hiss and his grip on your hips tightens, his pace never waning. Returning his roughness with your own nips and bites to his neck. Unthinking, your sharp teeth easily draws his blood, irony taste left on your lips as he yowls. He pulls away just enough his throats out of reach of your dangerous jaws and stares at you with sexual frustration. You blink at him in surprise, finally noticing his minor wound leaking bright red blood. You wonder if this means it's over?

It's not. "SO THERE IS SOME FIGHT IN YOU. I MIGHT BE SAFER IF YOU'RE ON ALL FOURS." He cocks his head and smirks, disconnecting your physical bonds he starts nudging you until you roll over onto your hands and knees. You turn your head to look over your shoulder as he mounts your from behind, repositioning himself you feel him prod at your nook more vigorously this time. He wants to be back inside you so badly that you can see the yearning look plastered across in his face.

Penetration is effortless the second time, slipping right into the depths of your heated slit. The sudden pressure earns a yelp from your lips, and your claws dig into the ground below. You feel his hips buck into you until he's pressed tightly against your rump, Karkat uses your tail as a handle and when he pulls away he tugs at the base of it to slam you back onto his prick with an audible slap of your cheeks. It's mesmerizing and your eyes roll back into your head, the angle and position completely changes the sensations of ecstacy flowing throughout your entire body. The pleasure radiated down your spine, like a sense of complacent urgency. When the night had begin you were full or swirling, fluttering, emptiness. Now you felt the same insatiable hunger as he rawed you from behind.

You both turned positively primal, lost in your biological necessities. You can feel him all the way in the bottom of your stomach with each deep thrust. His hand; holding you so tightly you feel his sweat bead a top your slippery smooth body. Lustfully banging into each other, like trying to satisfy the craving of your passionate hunger. Harder. Faster. Tingling begins to erupt in your thighs. Nothing felt forced or rehearsed, the lack of technique as he pleasures himself with your body was enthralling, you were both filthy, rough, and selfish at times... and it was amazing.

Completely consumed in your act neither of you noticed the fire burn itself out, it was still bright enough to see from your glowing fins, and warm enough from the friction created by a hot red blood and a cool fuchsia blood. You were panting. Time was meaningless. How long had you been there? How many times had he thrust his sex into your own? How did you succumb so willingly to the irresistible bestial cravings consuming your entire being?

Thinking becomes increasingly difficult, the pounding erases all unique thoughts from your mind. You can only focus on the sensations welling within your body. You yearn. An indescribable buildup of energy flowing within. Karkats motions get more reckless as well, almost desperate in nature. You feel him bite the nape of your neck and growl while he thoughtlessly rams you, he's huffing through his nostrils at this point, gripping your flesh possessively.

It becomes an act of desperation, you're at the end of your rope. So close to the edge of your precipice you could fall. Your back arches with each timely thrust until you're pushed to your limit. It overwhelms you. Mind, body, and soul. You squeal in utter bliss. Was it really this possible to feel this good? Did you really deserve these breathtaking sensations? How could you question this connection when it felt so pure?  
So raw.  
So right.

Your climax radiated through you, and onto him. Your muscles twitching in euphoria, nook clenching around him as it flooded through you. You feel even wetter than before, unknowing that your Tyrian colored genes were spilling from your loins.

He groans through his teeth as he continues holding the flesh of your nap between them. His own eyes lulling to the back of his head, and it isn't long before a similar rush courses through his veins. His body stiffens, thrusts becoming more frantic as he finds himself succumbing to the surge of delight. Letting go of your neck he still clings to your body. Throwing his head back and practically howling. The echoes reverberate through the cave and when his hips come to a stop as he's bottomed out inside of you, you feel his member twitch and spasm within. Releasing the flood of his genes inside of you until they dribble out, mixing with your own climax.

You stayed together like that for at least 5 minutes, catching your breath, exhausted but still connected. It wasn't until you collapsed to the ground underneath him from fatigue that he moved, gently withdrawing his prick from your sore and dirtied pussy. He curls next to you, offering his body heat as the sweat had chilled you so in the dark depths of the cave. Petting your hair sweetly, praising and cuddling you tightly, his soothing content purrs were the last thing you remember before falling asleep that night. It would be a night you would think of fondly for sweeps to come.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a really self indulgent fix I threw together sharing both my deep love of feralstuck and admiration of Feferi rarepairs, and I hope it's half as enjoyable to read as it was to write.


End file.
